


Drink Me

by woodsgotwood



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Stiles, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, kinky witches, magical weight gain, shameless feedism fic beware, tummy kink, werewolf virility, yeah its that kinda story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsgotwood/pseuds/woodsgotwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Ask Box Meme on Tumblr. The pairing was Scott/Stiles and the prompt was "magical weight gain"</p><p>Stiles has a habit of getting into things that he ought not to. This time, there are consequences. Though, Scott would be lying if he said he didn't love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene that I wrote for an ask box meme, posted here because I won't be satisfied until ao3 is completely taken over with chubby!kink fic. This was my first time writing magical weight gain, and it was actually super fun.

There were certain times when being boyfriends with an ADHD kid with an infinite amount of curiosity was a bit of a handful. In fact, most of the time Stiles acted like an undercover radar for anything suspicious in Beacon Hills that may possibly be supernatural in nature. Granted, this would be helpful for the pack, only if Stiles wasn't perpetually wrong about his assumptions. In fact, it had almost become something of a bi-weekly occurance that Stiles would be convinced that another one of their classmates was a mythical creature. So Scott wasn’t surprised when Stiles ran up to him after school got out and gave him a swift peck on the lips before his mouth started to go a million miles per hour.

"You were watching that girl in our Pre-Calc class, right? She’s new and she’s been here for a week but she’s a witch, I know it. All the signs are there and I’ve been looking it all up—"

Stiles continued to ramble on about his observations, but at this point Scott began to tune it out. It _was_ every other week that Stiles accused a classmate of being a magical creature, so he had begun to take his warnings less and less seriously. Sometimes he wished he could just hand out with his bestfriend-turned-boyfriend and watch tv and makeout without pack drama. So he simply took his hand and began to walk back to the Jeep, swinging their arms as they went.

"Scott? Scott, are you seriously not listening to a word I’m saying?" said Stiles after taking a breath, bumping his shoulder against him.

"Look, all I’m saying is that I’d like to see some proof this time before we go barging into some poor kids house trying to recruit them into our pack," he said.

Stiles mouth went into an intense line that somewhat worried Scott, “Fair enough,” he said. Scott was afraid of just what exactly he had gotten into.

 

That night Scott was getting ready for bed when he heard a tapping on his window. He immediately knew that it had to be Stiles, as for some reason he had always been against using the door -- even when they had been just friends. He walked across his room with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and wearing nothing but boxers. He pushed up the window for Stiles, and the skinny boy ended up flopping ungracefully into the room.

He jumped to his feet with exuberance that could only be likened to a chihuahua on ritalin. "You wanted proof? Well I got proof," he said with a wicked glint in his eye. He held up a small silver flask in his hand and waved it around excitedly, "I found some potions in her room, bitch. Now, was I right or was I right?"

Scott raised his eyebrow at him, “You’re telling me that’s a potion?” he said, “You know that’s a flask, right?”

Stiles groaned, “I know what a flask is, asshole. I’m telling you, I broke into her house and found a shitton of these things. They were all labelled different potion-y type names. Like there was one labelled strength, one labeled love, one labelled health…” he trailed off, looking at him intensely.

"Okay, so let’s just assume this is a potion," said Scott, "What is it for? Why did you take that one? Is it extract of llama?" he joked.

"Well, that’s why I came here right away, now that you’ve mentioned it," said Stiles with a sly smirk, "You know how you have werewolf stamina, right? Well…"

Stiles handed him the flask, and Scott looked down at it to see a white label — one that looked like it came from an actual label-maker, for god’s sake. In a clear font it read “Aphrodisiac/Stamina/Virility.”

Scott’s mouth opened in interest, though he had a lot of second thoughts. “So you’re just planning on taking this? Isn’t that kinda dangerous? I mean, we barely even know this chick…”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “What do you think? Of course I’m gonna take the potion, Scott, it’s a goddamn virility potion. What’s the worst that can happen? If I have a boner for too long we can just go to the hospital and say I took a bunch of Viagra.”

Scott laughed at that, then shrugged and tossed the flask back to Stiles, “Well, drink up then.”

Stiles smiled and unscrewed the lid, then took one giant gulp as he chugged the whole thing. After he was done he placed it on Scott’s desk and took a deep breath.

"Well?" said Scott, "Do you feel anything?" By this time Scott has abandoned his toothbrush on the desk as well, and he was fiddling with the waistband of his boxers anxiously.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I actually do,” he said, and his eyes widened. Scott looked down and was surprised to see that he could tell through Stiles’ jeans that he was incredibly hard. Scott whined, then grabbed his best friend’s arm and pulled him over to the bed.

He excitedly unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. He was the hardest that Scott had ever seen him, and that only made Scott want him even more. He pulled down his boxers to join his jeans and grabbed his cock tightly as Stiles pulled off his shirt.

"You’re so fucking hard, dude," said Scott breathily as he began stroke him.

"You don’t think I know?" he said with a laugh. He then laid back onto the bed, and Scott followed him. He straddled him and began to make out with the smaller boy as he slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft. His other hand went to his hip and squeezed. He had always loved Stiles’ slim hips and the V shape that they formed on his body, but when he squeezed he found that there was a lot more give.

He squeezed a little more, and it was true. He was a lot softer than they last time they had fucked, but Scott wasn’t complaining. In fact, he smiled into the kiss before breaking it. He put both hands to his sides and looked down to see the beginning of lovehandles at Stiles’ sides. They looked even bigger than what Scott had thought he felt. He squeezed them both teasingly.

"Looks like someone has been enjoying my mother’s cooking, huh?" he said.

Stiles looked down to himself with cocked eyebrows. As he sat up a bit his stomach pooched out and rolled slightly at his waist. “Huh, that’s new,” he said, “I guess I must have put on weight and not even noticed.”

Scott smiled, “I dunno, I kinda like it,” he said, then bent his head and began to make out with the soft roll of flesh just above his dick. Stiles moaned and fell back down on bed. Surprisingly, when he laid down it made him stomach stick out even more, which Scott found very interesting. He grabbed his stomach as he bit down softly into the flab, and it turned Scott on to feel that he could actually grab a handful of him. Funny, it seemed like when they first started making out that his tummy had seemed a lot flatter. Was he really not paying that much attention in the beginning?

He continued to squish his belly, but his mouth moved further down. He teased the head of Stiles’ cock with his tongue, and Stiles bucked his hips with a soft moan. Scott chuckled and took him in his mouth, using one hand to grab his shaft and the other hand to softly cup the boy’s balls.

Stiles began to make all of Scott’s favorite noises, and he could tell that his eyes were rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. He went even deeper and felt satisfaction at that gasp that came after. He let go of his dick in order to put even more into his mouth as he prepared to deep throat him. His hand immediately went up to Stiles’ new soft belly and he gave it another squeeze. Soon after, though, he hesitated. There was something off…

With his dick still in his mouth, Scott opened his eyes. What he saw made him gasp in surprise, but his dick couldn’t help but harden considerably at the sight. Stiles’ belly was not anywhere close to flat anymore. In fact, it was completely rounded out. It stuck out considerably over his waist, and it wobbled with ever gasp and twitch that he made. His hand grabbed it again and he could find that he was far past grabbing all of it in his hand. His belly was incredibly soft, and it was so big that Scott could only grab parts of it now. Even his hips had filled out, too, and they spread out on his bed — taking up a lot more room than they had ever had before.

Scott lifted his head to get a better look. Stiles whined at the loss of contact, but he barely registered the sound. Scott’s eyes widened. It looked as though Stiles had gained thirty pounds just since they had started fooling around. Gone were the flat stomach and slight pecs that Lacrosse had given him. Now he had a gut that was incredibly soft and flabby, and his chest had the beginnings of what looked like tits. He gulped, but he felt a heat spread down into the middle of his legs. God, since when was he into fat guys? He supposed that since it was Stiles it helped his attraction considerably, but the simple fact that he had gain so much weight in so little time was driving him absolutely crazy. 

"Um, I think you should open your eyes, Stiles," he said. Stiles obliged, and was no doubtedly about to complain about leaving him hanging, but once he realized what had happened his mouth was left open.

"Jesus, fuck," said Stiles, "I guess the potion had some side effects?"

"That or the girl in our class is one kinky fuck," said Scott.

Stiles laughed, which only made his stomach jiggle immensely. Scott couldn’t help but moan at the sight. God, it even looked like it was bigger now, too.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and lifted himself somewhat off the bed, his arms supporting his newfound weight. There was no denying how huge Stiles had gotten at this angle. His belly had developed a definite over hang, and the roll at his waist was even deeper and more pronounced. Even his arms looked flabby, too.

"Man, you like this, Scott McCall," Stiles accused him with a teasing smile, "What? Are you trying to tell me that you like me with a big fat gut."

Scott couldn’t take his eyes off of it. It was definitely growing by the minute, and Scott was afraid to look away. He knew that he looked away and looked back that would be a huge difference in what he saw. He did it anyway, looking to Stiles’ face with a bashful expression. His face looked a little rounder, and small double chin was even beginning to form, “Maybe I do. What are you going to do about it?” he said.

Stiles shrugged, “Hey, we may as well have fun with it, right?” he said, then sat up all the way. He pushed Scott back down on to the bed and straddled him, his belly hanging down so that it brushed against his flat one softly.

Scott moaned and bucked his hips into his fleshy ones, squishing Stiles’ now huge belly even more into his. 

"You want me like this, babe?" said Stiles thickly, "So big and fat and growing even more."

Scott nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He would probably speak nothing but nonsense if he even tried.

"Well, looks like we have to thank our classmate on Monday, huh?" said Stiles with a smirk, "Maybe even ask her to brew up some more. Next time you can try it."

Scott moaned at the thought and attacked his face with sloppy kisses. His hand went immediately to his expanding waist and he squeezed once again. _Thank god for witches, he thought with a smile._


End file.
